cattytheorchidssandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Cecilie Eskildsen
Rheine's going to commit suicide in 7th year. She's going to receive a last letter from her. After Rheine fails to come up after a while and Amaryl fails to find her, Cecilie's going to realize that well, she's gone. With a last sigh, she's gonna escape Hogwarts because what's the point? Her mother and grandfather are dead, her best friend is gone, there's literally no one in Hogwarts who she can tolerate. Leaving Primrose in Valentin's care, she's going to disappear into the underground world of Magical Britain and perhaps come across the Black Parade. Shortly after Rheine returns, they would start to make Anodyne Diablerie. ---- "Do I actually need to describe how I act and feel? What use is this information for you anyway? It's not like I plan to become bffs with you. But whatever. Keep your ears open or I will cut them open for you, is that clear?" "First thing you need to know is that I don't tolerate people who like to stick their noses into other people's businesses. It's not your problem, so why bother? Besides, people never remember those times you did them a favour, they only remember the times you did them wrong. Secondly, I do not melt easily. Don't expect me to shower you with "love" and "affection" when you look at me with pity. No, I will not and will never consider you as an acquaintance if you do that. And don't try to make me like you." "I will be as straightforward as I like, 'sugarcoating' isn't in my system. And believe me, I have no filter at all. I will say what I think of you without regrets. So basically, if you don't want to hear your worst features, don't talk to me. I prefer to be alone, I don't want to be in crowds. I don't like people in general. People are just too space-consuming, and no, that doesn't include me, because I'm not a person. I'm a living, breathing block of ice. Socializing is not my division." "I sound pretty similar to Cecilie but one thing that deviates me from her is that I'm a lot braver in my endeavors and like my job at the Citadel much better. Her job is boring." |Quote2 = Alone is what I have, alone protects me. |History = |-|Early History= Viktor Dragomirov is one of the most notorious Dark wizards of Russia and, unknown to the rest of the world, a womanizer. A few of his notable offspring are Alfie and Nadezhda Dragomirov and Heidi Espensen. A quite curious trait passed down from father to offspring is that the Dragomirov kids are prone to turn to the Dark side sooner or later. Now, I'm going to introduce you to another Dragomirov offspring by the name of Cecilie Tatiana Eskildsen, born to Alessia Eskildsen on a cold December. Our story begins in a small lakeside village near Lake Arresø in Denmark. The village was a mix of Muggle and Magical, the Muggles oblivious to the Magicals living in their village, but they all got along. One of the Magical families living there is the Eskildsen family. Alessia was a sweet lady, the only child of Jerrik and Frida Eskildsen. Unfortunately, she had met Viktor Dragomirov. Viktor was just so charming and handsome that poor naive Alessia fell for him. Jerrik and Frida liked Viktor too, unaware of his... darker intentions with their daughter. Their lives went on smoothly, the Eskildsens remaining blissfully unaware of Viktor's Dark wizard title. What can I say? In a village so small and isolated from the rest of civilization, not much news can reach them. The Eskildsens never suspected a thing when Viktor offered to take Alessia out for the night to the lake, they trusted Viktor that much. Besides, he had proven that he can be trusted. Well they certainly didn't expect the next thing he did. When he and Alessia were finally alone, he made his move, which certainly did traumatize Alessia. After that, he was never seen again. Alessia returned home broken and betrayed. She truly did love Viktor. Frida and Jerrik were disgusted by what Viktor did to their daughter and tried their best to comfort Alessia. Soon, they found out that what Viktor did impregnated Alessia. They moved to a new place, since staying there would certainly bring back bad memories for their daughter and for her safety. They knew how fragile Alessia was. For the remainder of Alessia's pregnancy, they lived in Aarhus, Denmark. Alessia missed the fresh air and greenery of their village but she knew her parents moved here for her safety, and that she was still a bit shaken from the incident. Several months later, Alessia went into labor. It was the longest time in Jerrik and Frida's lives as they waited for their grandchild to be born. Soon, Cecilie Tatiana Eskildsen was welcomed into the world. Alessia immediately fell in love with the baby, who had her eyes and hair, but something inside her broke a bit when she realized that her baby looked a lot like... him. Her parents noticed this too, but didn't say a thing. They stayed for a longer time in Aarhus, two years to be exact. During those two years, the Eskildsens discovered Viktor's true identity, but a silent agreement was made between them: Never tell Cecilie about her father. Soon after Cecilie's third birthday, they moved back to their village. Many questioned about Cecilie's origins, but the Eskildsens never disclosed any information and kept to themselves. Cecilie, or rather, Tatiana was a cheerful little toddler who loved to explore the forest behind their home. She was Alessia's little ray of sunshine, despite being a painful reminder of Alessia's former love. She loved to feel the breeze at the lakeside, skipping stones with her mother on cool mornings. That makes you wonder, how did a cheerful little toddler turn into an ice queen? The story lies in the later years, when she was old enough to socialize with the other children. A little something I've failed to say is that the village is not really kind towards single mothers and bastard children, since it was mainly a patriarchal society. The Eskildsens were one of the few families who didn't abide to the village's rules and just kept to themselves. The other families' children were taught that a child without a father is unacceptable, so they immediately disliked Tatiana when they were told that she was a bastard child. Tatiana didn't know what she did wrong, she did her best to be friendly and such but the other children didn't accept her. Soon, their nonacceptance turned to taunts and jeers. Slowly, Tatiana realized something. They had fathers, she doesn't. She now understood why her mother looked so sad when she thinks Tatiana can't see her. She now understood why her grandparents were so adamant at keeping her away from the main parts of the village. So one night, Tatiana asked her mother just why she didn't have a father. She didn't expect her mother to break down crying, mourning of a love gone wrong. It was that night when Tatiana decided that she ha-, no, loathed her father with a burning passion. She endured the other kids' taunts and jeers, slowly but surely building a near impenetrable wall around her. Slowly, her warm demeanor turned cold as frigid ice and her smile transformed into a neutral frown. Her once-bright brown eyes dimmed and it was clear to everyone; Tatiana the bright child was gone, Cecilie the ice queen replaced her. The walls remained unbroken and stood strong as the years passed by, her mother and grandparents were the only people who were allowed to get inside. But eventually someone broke into the walls, but that's a story for another day. |-|Hogwarts= For the first two years at Hogwarts, Cecilie remained in the shadows, quietly observing others. Because of that, she has grown quite observant and is able to read basic body language. She was, and still is, fine about being ignored. It doesn't bother her much. Who cares about social circles anyway? She likes being alone and alone is what protects her. Things changed a bit during her third year. For the first time ever, someone actually didn't ignore her and acknowledged her existence. Winston Wolf has piqued Cecilie's interest. They ran into each other on the Stone Bridge where Cecilie was having some quiet time. They conversed for a while. Cecilie, being the silent girl she was, didn't really talk much so the conversation between the two was uneventful. They ran into each other a couple times more. Eventually, Cecilie began focusing more on her Animagus training, barely seen around Hogwarts anymore, only in classes, the dormitories, and in a quiet corner of the Library. She had met Faith Bagman in the dormitories on her way to change clothes. They conversed for a while and ended it when the Yule Ball was about to begin. She then met one more student, Madan Atherton, during the Yule Ball. She wasn't big in social events like balls but she was curious as to what it felt attending one. Madan has asked her to dance with him, which she agreed to. On fourth year, things escalated a bit more. A new girl named Rheine was clearly stealing Faith's thunder. Though on the outside it looked like she didn't care, she was a bit miffed since Gryffindor was stealing Slytherin's glory again and the fact that the girl was checking her books while the others in class had to remember what they've learnt. She and Faith had another conversation in the dorms, Cecilie offering to help Faith with her little problem. She then asked the professor if looking at books was allowed during class, which put her in Rheine's bad book, a fact that she doesn't care much about. Her fourth year went on as normal, stay in the background, judge a few people. She ran into Rheine again in Flourish and Blotts. She wasn't really interested in the girl, she just prioritized the Animagus books. They talked for a while and it was revealed that they share the same goal; becoming an Animagus. Their interaction was cut short when Alessia arrived. Rheine had sent her a rare Animagus book from the Philippines. Cecilie had shown her gratitude through a Danish book about extinct animals being an Animagus form. The next time they met, it was in the Potions Mixing Room. Cecilie was skipping Potions classes in favour of her Animagus training. She was planning on catching up when she saw Rheine, which was convenient since Cecilie was planning on giving Rheine the recipe for the Animagus potion. She was the one who carted the Gryff to the Hospital when the Gryff had collapsed. The two continued to cultivate their friendship as fifth year passed by. Rheine was the first person Cecilie truly regards as a friend. On their first DADA lesson of the year, the class was paired up to duel each other. Cecilie and Rheine were paired off, the former losing to the latter after she was distracted by a snake Rheine conjured. Cecilie took the snake, whom she and Rheine named Katniss despite it being a male, as a pet with Rheine as the co-owner. Halfway through, she met a transfer student named Valentin. She is intrigued by him seeing as he was a Parselmouth. They met again at the Black Lake, discussing about how other people were being cruel to animals and just bonding(?) about their love of animals. They also find out about each others' ecosystem of pets. In her sixth year, an incident hit her hard. Her grandfather sent her a letter explaining how her mother had disappeared over Christmas and was found dead in an alley. For the first time in years, the ice queen allowed herself to feel emotions. |-|Post-Hogwarts= Rheine's presumed death shattered the last remnants of Cecilie's sanity and drove her into a temporary state of insanity and depression. The scars on her back, legs, and arms from her bouts of madness still exist today, although faded with time, making them impossible to spot. She eventually got better, but it left a deep emotional and mental scar and, unbeknownst to her, eventually birthed a second personality who calls herself 'Stacia Adelice Kleinstein'. She didn't notice Stacia at first but the several black-outs and finding herself in unconventional places made her suspicious. Stacia eventually revealed herself as a voice in her head. WIP |Quote3 = Keep silent for the most part, and speak only when you must, and then briefly. |Relationships = |-|Each Other= Stacia and Cecilie have a decent relationship together, rarely clashing and usually agreeing with each other. Cecilie keeps Stacia in check while Stacia helps Cecilie go through life as a Dark witch. They both have common grounds: Sylvia is their precious daughter and they must work together to be able to protect her. |-|Family= Alessia Eskildsen† She loves her mother very much and misses her while she (Cecilie) is in Hogwarts. She is very caring towards her mother and is one of the three people who have ever seen Cecilie smile genuinely. Alessia's death hit Cecilie hard, throwing her into a spiral of grief and confusion. What was she going to do now that her mother is gone? This reawakened the child inside of her and internally, she's crying out for a mother who would never return. Viktor Dragomirov She doesn't know him and doesn't care at all. She holds a grudge against him because he used her mother for his own pleasure. Maternal grandparents† She loves them dearly and is thankful to them for not having abandoned her mother. Now that they're both gone, it just adds to the painful grief she's going through right now. She doesn't know if she could make it... Sylvia Eskildsen/Kleinstein The two personalities love Sylvia with all their ice-cold hearts could muster. They are equally protective of her, though Stacia leans more towards the 'violently protective' part. They are very thankful that Sylvia entered their lives and both swore that they would protect her with their lives. Neither of the two personalities know that Sylvia is afraid of Stacia. |-|Friends= Rheine Kögler She was indifferent at her at first and they got off on the wrong foot. But after a fateful conversation at Flourish and Blotts, she became intrigued of the Gryffindor. They ran into each other a few more times, usually at the Potions-Mixing Room. Cecilie had completely warmed up to the girl, something she herself was surprised about. She had also become a lot more protective of Rheine and will screw anyone who screws with Rheine. |-|Classmates/Acquaintances= Winston Wolf She thinks he's okay. She was a bit surprised when he promised that he won't ignore her anymore, unlike her other peers, but she shrugged it off. Besides, promises can be broken, right? She was right about that, since she hasn't seen him for a really long while, not like she minds. Madan Atherton He's okay. He asked her to dance with him during the Yule Ball, which surprised her. He's the second person to notice she exists. Faith Bagman Slightly indifferent. She has helped her once when she (Faith) found a new rival during DADA class. Her reason was "Slytherins help each other". She was impressed at how Faith managed to finish two years worth of work in one year. Valentin Fernandez She is really impressed of his ability as a Parselmouth and his skills at stone skipping. She completely understands his feelings on endangered animal species and on the people who hunt down animals. |-|Enemies= •'WIP' |Quote4 = Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side. |Miscellaneous = |-|Skills= Transfiguration Since Animagus transformations are a branch of Transfiguration, Cecilie needed to learn all she can about Transfiguration, which made her a bit more advanced in Transfiguration class than her peers. Animals Cecilie had spent her childhood around animals of different shapes and sizes, Magical and Muggle, so she's pretty skilled at reading their behavioral patterns and can communicate well with them. She understands animals and they understand her. Multilingualism Through Stacia, Cecilie has picked up several languages from all around Europe, including but not limited to Spanish, Bulgarian, Swedish, Italian, German, etc. in differing levels of fluency. |-|Possessions= Wand Cecilie purchased a 10¾" long Ash wand with a Phoenix feather core which she purchased from Ollivander's before going to Hogwarts. After her fourth year, her wand got broken so she bought a new one. Multiple pets Cecilie has a plethora of pets back at her home, the most notable ones being Gale the Danish warmblood and Primrose the Pygmy rabbit. She recently got Katniss, a male Grass snake. And yes, they're named after the characters from Suzanne Collins' Hunger Games. |-|Etymology = }} Category:DARP Category:Cecilie Eskildsen Category:Harry Potter Category:Character Category:Plans